


Heat And Iron

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Rings, Crying, Cum Dumpster, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stuck in a wall, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trapped Jaskier, situational bondage, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: He used all his strength and pried the window open enough to begin to climb out. The opening was small but he still tried it, squeezing through up until his hips where he stopped. Well, where he was stopped. He pushed and pushed but his hips wouldn’t move past the iron window frame. So he gave up and attempted to pull himself back into the hallway, swallowing hard when he realized. He wouldn’t fit back inside. He was stuck.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 396





	Heat And Iron

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to "A Witcher's Bet"
> 
> Semi dub-con themes so beware! Stuck-in-a-wall is my favorite kink and I hope it's yours by the time you're done reading. Enjoy!

Jaskier didn’t know what he expected when Geralt had taken him to Kaer Morhen for the winter. He was sure it would have been a solem season, boring and dull. He assumed they would be training the whole time and he would have absolutely nothing to do. Although, hoping to hear the other Witchers regale him in their tales of monster hunting proved promising. But as they approached the massive castle-like fortress, his hopes were low if the others were anything like Geralt.

What he saw was a completely other side to every single Witcher he’d ever met. Geralt changed from his usual grumpy and stoic self that he showed the public into a cheerful teasing goof. Jaskier had seen just glimpses to this side when it was just the two of them but seeing him embrace his brothers and laugh with them made the bard feel feelings he never thought he'd never in a million years have. It was if he had fallen in love with him all over again after several years of being romantic partners.

The main thing he did not dream of expecting was becoming a toy for the wolves of Kaer Morhen. After a night of being utterly destroyed by Lambert, Eskel, and Geralt, word got around the fortress of how much of a good fuck he was and the requests for his company at night started pouring in to Geralt. His Witcher thankfully never let anyone have him without asking him first. Most of the time Jaskier was too tired from the night before to fulfill every request. Not that he minded being fucked utterly to the point of exhaustion by most of the very eager and very high stamina Witchers. His usual requests came from Lambert and Eskel and he had formed a little attachment to them. 

Of course his main partner was and would always be Geralt. They had been together for eight years romantically and Jaskier couldn’t ask for a better partner. He trusted him with his life, and on more than one occasion Geralt had saved it, so of course he trusted him with making sure the Witchers he let have him would be good to him. And they were. He knew that winter would definitely not be boring as he thought.

-

Geralt had him that night. It wasn’t often that he got fucked slow and sweet but Jaskier needed to break up the rough sex most of the others had with him. Not that he minded of course, he thoroughly enjoyed it rough and usually preferred it that way. Afterwards they fell asleep, looking forward to spending the next day together. Vesemir gave Geralt the day off from training since the snow had frozen over into ice outside so they decided to spend the entire morning and afternoon in bed.

Jaskier woke before Geralt early the next morning and shivered when he left the bed to start his morning routine. He washed up and dressed himself in a rather warm casual look compared to his usual style. He didn’t know why he even bothered getting dressed since Geralt planned for him to be naked the whole day. He turned back to the bed and saw a note slide under the door. The bard picked it up and saw it was from Lambert asking for a morning quick fuck in his room. Jaskier knew that his day was supposed to be with Geralt but his Witcher was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Lambert was also one of the few Witchers that didn’t really need permission from Geralt to spend time together. He debated to himself and rationalized that a quick fuck wouldn’t hurt. His partner probably wouldn’t wake up for another hour or so, so he took one look at the bed and then slipped out the door. He scurried down the hall and around the corner to Lambert’s room where he found the man waiting for him.

After the man had his fill for the morning, Jaskier placed a small kiss to his cheek before leaving. He worked on restoring the buttons on his doublet so he still looked fresh for Geralt. Just then, he saw a shadow approach from around the corner and he stopped in his tracks. He heard the familiar voice of his partner coming down the hallway and he panicked, turning on his heels and dashing quietly down the corridor. 

Jaskier turned to a dead end and looked around frantically, deciding to attempt to go out the window to the landing there. If Geralt knew he had slipped out on their day, he would probably be punished. As tempting as that was, he still would rather avoid the whole situation. He used all his strength and pried the window open enough to begin to climb out. The opening was small but he still tried it, squeezing through up until his hips where he stopped. Well, where he was stopped. He pushed and pushed but his hips wouldn’t move past the iron window frame. So he gave up and attempted to pull himself back into the hallway, swallowing hard when he realized. He wouldn’t fit back inside. He was stuck.

The voice that was approaching him seemingly disappeared. Jaskier counted that as a blessing in his predicament because his partner seeing him like that was entirely too embarrassing. How he was going to get out of the window without help, he didn’t know. He wasn’t strong enough to push the window open any further and had wedged himself tightly between the iron window and frame enough that his ass was the only thing left inside. Jaskier ran through a list of people he wouldn’t mind help from. Yennefer? Absolutely not. He felt like he would die if she saw him in such a compromised position. Geralt? While he would probably help him, his situation was a clear admission of guilt and he didn’t want to explain why he was in a window. Eskel? Embarrassing, but at least the man would help him without much teasing.

Just as he contemplated calling for Vesemir, a familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts and turned his head back outside.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Geralt stood before him on the landing in front of the window and Jaskier’s heart jumped up to his throat.

“Geralt! Um, hello,” he pretended to casually lean against the window as if he were not in fact stuck in it, “I see you’re awake! That’s great. I was just…”

Jaskier couldn’t come up with an excuse fast enough and simply pressed his lips together in defeat.

“Just getting yourself into trouble?” Geralt finished for him, crossing his arms with a playfully disappointed look on his face.

“You could say that, yeah…” he looked away from his partner in mild shame.

Geralt approached his bard and eyed the man’s hips between the metal. He then wordlessly walked away and through the door a short distance away, finding his way to stand behind the trapped man inside the hallway.

“You really got yourself into it this time, Jaskier. What am I going to do with you?” His voice was saturated with amusement and the man didn’t have to see Geralt to know he was grinning.

“I mean, just throwing it out there… Help me, maybe?” The bard asked in a guilty tone, voice growing in pitch as he asked.

It was quiet for a second and Jaskier looked behind him, unable to see the other clearly for the rippled pattern in the glass panes. A hand suddenly struck his ass and he squeaked, covering his mouth too late. Geralt nodded and struck him again, earning another muffled squeak. Just as Jaskier was about to protest, his Witcher chuckled which made his face flush against the cold air.

“I just had the greatest idea on how to punish you for sneaking off this morning…” The man’s grin turned wolfish and he placed a hand on Jaskier’s lower back.

Geralt hooked his fingers into the waist of the other man’s trousers and yanked them down to his knees, ignoring the buttons clattering to the stone below. He let the fabric sit at Jaskier’s knees and took another loud strike to his bare ass.

“Hey! Geralt, what are you doing!?” He gasped, wiggling his hips to try to free himself.

“I’m going to leave you here and let every single Witcher in Kaer Morhen do whatever they want to you,” his voice grew dark and sadistic.

Jaskier moved his knees together in a futile effort to hide his behind and his face grew hot again.

“Y-You can’t! Wait! Geralt I’m sorry!” He whined and turned as far as he could to try to see the other man.

“No no. I’ll return for you later, Jaskier. You got yourself into this.”  
And with that, the man seemed to disappear from behind him with fading footsteps back down the hall. Jaskier felt infinitely embarrassed that his bare ass was hanging out for all to see. Geralt couldn’t just leave him there, could he? He absolutely did not deserve to be left for others to “use” but his true feelings about the situation were revealed through his racing heartbeat and heavy breaths.

A short while later he heard someone approach him and he tried to free himself again even though he knew that it was futile. A hand brushed his ass and his back straightened. He swallowed hard as the fingers gently glided over his skin there to find their way to his balls where they fondled them.

“Hey!” Jaskier tried to look back and see but he only saw a blurred shape dressed in red and black.

Was it Eskel? If so, perhaps he could convince him to release him from the window.

“Eskel?” He offered, pausing for a response.

When there was none but the hand moving down to stroke his half hard cock, Jaskier swallowed again and tried to move his hips away from the intruding fingers.

“Please get me out of this, I’ll do whatever you want-!” He yelped when the other hand gripped his left ass cheek and moved it to expose his hole.

Jaskier used his hands to push forward against the wall in one last attempt to free himself but failed. The hands belonging to who knows who began to wander again, leaving his body for a second only to return. He felt something slide over and around his cock, lowering all the way to the base and around his balls as well. Did someone just put a cock ring on him?

“Hey that- get that off of me!” Jaskier yelled into the morning air, his words a puff floating away from him.

He took a breath and felt the hands return to his ass, spreading the cheeks again. A chuckle came from the man behind him and he felt a cold liquid touch his skin. It must have been some kind of lubricant because two fingers teased at entering him before plunging inside with ease. Jaskier gasped and gripped the window tightly as another finger was forced inside him. He resisted the little moans and breathy sighs, stifling them as those thick fingers fucked him open. The owner of them took his time, and the bard could feel his cock start to stain against the metal around it. When he could hide his sighs no more, the man pulled his digits out and Jaskier had to swallow down a whine of protest. He didn’t have to wait however, because he could feel the other’s cockhead press against him. Finally the man spoke.

“Beg for it,” he said firmly, revealing himself to be a Witcher he didn’t recognise which almost made it worse.

“I will do no such thing!” Jaskier called back to the other man and shifted his hips away from the other.

A firm grip yanked his hips back to their original position and the cockhead pushed against his entrance even more.

“Geralt said you were free to use so be good and fucking beg for it. I wanna hear you,” he hissed.

Jaskier silently cursed his partner for actually telling others that he was for public use. When he declined again the man suddenly slammed into him, forcing him to take all of him at once. The trapped man cried out and gripped onto the stones under him for dear life as the man fucked into him mercilessly.

“If you’re gonna be a little bitch, I’ll fuck you like one!” The Witcher growled and slapped his ass hard enough to leave a mark.

Jaskier closed his legs tightly and the man kicked them back open as far as they could go with his pants around his ankles. He was so big and the bard wondered if it was a requirement to be a Witcher because everyone he slept with had a monster cock. The man took another slap to the side of his ass and laughed, reaching down to stroke his ringed cock. Jaskier couldn’t contain his moans and let his head fall limp. Finally the Witcher let go of his cock and slammed into him, cum filling him up, making his eyes roll back. Instead of the other pulling out and being left empty like he thought he would be, something metal was inserted in his ass before the cum could leak out of him.

“There, that’ll keep you full for the next one to use you,” The WItcher sneered and slapped his ass again.

“W-Wait!” Jaskier called after him but he was left alone in silence, squirming against the plug inside him.

He could feel the ring get tighter at the thought of another using him, and another after that. How long was Geralt going to leave him there for? Surely not all day.

After about twenty minutes of writhing against the window, he heard another set of footsteps. This time they belonged to Lambert as he laughed as soon as he saw the poor bard.

“Damn, Geralt wasn’t kidding when he said he’d make you a cum dumpster for sneaking off with me. Looks like someone already had their fill of you. Too bad I didn’t get to you first,” he chuckled and came up behind him.

“Lambert! You have to help me, just open the window and I swear I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want!” Jaskier pleaded with him, hoping that he would take pity.

Who was he kidding, this was Lambert.

“No way, I love you in this situation. Sexy. And someone put a ring on you? How sadistic, I like that,” the Witcher said and ran his hand over the bard’s ass. 

Jaskier flinched and moved his hips again, not realising he was only making himself even more stuck each time he did it. The Witcher chuckled and idly spun the plug around in his ass, watching with amusement as the previous man’s cum leaked out as he did it.

“Fuck you’re all ready to go huh? Well, hope you’re ready for round two,” he said and pulled out the plug with a pop causing Jaskier to gasp.

He wasted no time and thrusted into him. The bard felt so dirty having the other man’s cum to use as a lubricant for a different man to fuck him. At least this man was one he knew. All he could think about was Geralt finally coming to let him go as Lambert pounded his ass, muttering praises and filthy comments every so often. The worst part was that Jaskier was already getting close to his climax and he could feel how it ached to be released. He felt ashamed that he was getting off to this.

“T-Take it off… Lambert please!” Jaskier moaned and tried to reach back as if he could actually manage to do anything.

“What? Your pretty ring? Nah, it suits you,” he laughed.

“Lambert!”

“Yeah I love it when you say my name.”

His hands formed fists and he hit at the stones, clawing at them while curses fell from his mouth. He could feel the Witcher behind him getting close as his pace quickened and he let his mouth fall open, a thread of saliva falling from it down his chin. Lambert felt so good inside him but he didn’t want to admit it. The man pushed into him and filled him up with his cum, pulling out reluctantly to replace his cock with the plug again. 

“There ya go sweetheart. Save that for me okay?” He laughed sadistically, “Oh and maybe I’ll mention for the next one to take that ring off you so you can cum. Maybe, if I remember.”

“You-!” Jaskier cursed through heavy breaths.

He rutted uselessly in the air as his poor cock begged for release. He was just about to call for Geralt when he heard heels click against the stone and his heart dropped. Jaskier looked to his left and saw Yennefer gliding over to where he was trapped. She sat down on the wall opposite him and crossed her legs, lilac eyes almost glowing in the sunlight.

“I knew I heard the faint sounds of a bard getting ruined over here. Having fun?” She asked innocently as if he weren’t full of cum and trapped in a window.

“I don’t know how this could get worse, thanks Yennefer,” he looked away and wiped his chin.

She hummed and touched her gloved finger to her cheek.

“Oh I can imagine plenty of ways it could be worse…” Her voice darkened and yet she still sported a grin.

“If you’re not here to help me out of this then fuck off,” Jaskier muttered and continuely avoided her gaze.

She got up from her seat and closed the distance between them, grabbing his face tightly to bring his vision to lock with hers.

“I think I’ll stay and watch. Look, another one has come to play with you. I’d like to see you suffer for a little bit,” she said almost disinterested, “Preform for me bard.”

His face lit up red and he tried to pull his jaw out of her grip. She kept a steady forceful grip on him even as the other Witcher pulled his plug out and started to fuck him. Jaskier tried to muffle his moans but was mostly unsuccessful, gasping and whining into her hand.

“Look how pathetic you are, being had by a man you don’t even know and loving it. No wonder every Witcher on the continent wants to have you.”

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, not being able to stand seeing her berate him. Not that it stopped her from speaking, but at least he didn’t have to see her smug face.

“Don’t even try to beg for me, I know you’re good at that,” she squeezed his jaw even tighter and Jaskier groaned.

She moved her fingers so it forced his mouth open and he couldn’t help the drool that came from the tip of his tongue.

“Ugh, like a dog. Like a dog in heat. Disgusting.”

Yennefer roughly released his face and moved away, leaving his somewhat blurry vision. He felt like he could never look at her again after having her watch him get pummeled by a large cock. The man behind him finished inside him and replaced the plug and Jaskier felt like he was going to explode from how full he felt. At that point he would have given anything for the ring around his own cock to be released. He silently cursed the first man who had him that put it on him. It must have come from Geralt. His partner wanted to watch him suffer and it made his cock twitch in excitement.

He unexpectedly felt something wet touch his ass and he looked behind to see what it was. There was someone behind him, that he was sure of, but didn’t know what they were doing at first. Then he felt it. They were painting on his skin. He couldn’t tell what they wrote but he knew it had to have been something dirty. The person left him after they finished their work. He had no idea they had painted “Free” on his ass.

Several men came after that and fucked him, mostly the same with adding their cum to his hole and plugging it back up, leaving him for the next person. His ass was beginning to get sore and he was almost in tears with how much he needed to climax. He begged and begged each person to let him go but his cries fell on deaf and sadistic ears. Finally another voice he knew came from behind him, this time it was Eskel, and he desperately cried to him through a hoarse voice.

“Eskel please help me. I- I need it so bad… Take- Take it off please!” Jaskier sobbed to him.

“Geralt told me not to but…” The Witcher slowly reached down and unclipped it, freeing the other man.

He rutted against the wall and came almost instantly, practically screaming a moan as he did so. Jaskier’s whole body shook as he came down from his climax and his eyes rolled back into his head. He then expected for Eskel to free him from his window but the help never came. Instead the Witcher replaced the ring and seemingly left him without a word. Jaskier lay limp against the window until Eskel appeared in front of him.

“Wait-” Was all Jaskier could say before his mouth was stuffed with his cock.

The man wasn’t gentle with him, forming a fist in his hair to brace his head as he fucked into his throat. He then felt another cock at his ass, replacing the metal of the plug. The bard could feel the cum spill out of him and run down his thighs as the unfamiliar Witcher thrusted in and out of him. He gripped onto the sides of Eskel’s trousers like his life depended on it as he choked down his cock and the man before him chuckled.

“You should get in trouble more often, Jaskier,” he commented and promptly came down his throat.

The man choked and felt cum come out his nose and when he was released, he coughed and attempted to catch his breath. The Witcher behind him forced more cum in his ass and plugged it up quickly. Jaskier was already hard again and the ring made him ache even worse the second time around.

The bard lost count after that of how many men used him. They either used his ass or his mouth, sometimes different men both at the same time. There was so much cum dripping out of his mouth and ass that he felt like he was covered in it. Occasionally someone would grant him mercy, usually Eskel, and take the ring off of him so he could climax again and again. He was too spent and too far gone to call out for Geralt anymore in between when the men decided to visit him. He seemed to accept his fate as a cum dumpster and that would be all he was.

Just as the winter sun began to hit his face, he heard his Witcher’s voice above him.

“Look at you, you look a mess,” Geralt remarked, satisfaction thick in his voice.

“G-Geralt-!” Jaskier choked out as a moan and a sob at the same time.

“Did we learn our lesson?”

“Y-Yes! Please…”

“I don’t know, maybe one more cock in your ass might make you sound more sincere,” his Witcher mused and tilted his head in fake wonder.

“N-No please I-”

But just as he said that, Lambert appeared behind him again and rammed his cock in his sore and sensitive ass. He cried out, tears falling down his face as he felt the ring be removed and came again as the other Witcher fucked him roughly.

“Ah look at that face. I think that’s the face of someone who’s sorry, right?”

Jaskier simply nodded and choked out a moan.

“And my little slut is going to never sneak out and fuck someone else on days where I’ve claimed him, right?”

Another sob of a moan and a nod.

Lambert finished inside him and pulled out, not replacing the plug this time but letting all the Witcher cum run down his thighs to pool in and ruin his trousers.

“Such a good boy...” Geralt smiled and stroked Jaskier’s cheek, wiping the tears and cum from his lips.

He gripped the window and, with minor effort, pulled it all the way open. Jaskier slumped limply over the windowsill. His Witcher gently picked him up in his arms and took him back up to their room, leaving Lambert to clean up the floor and window. 

The bard was placed carefully in a bath filled with floral scented salts to ease his muscles. Jaskier didn’t have the strength to bathe himself so Geralt did so for him, praising him and placing kisses on his shoulders and cheeks. After mustering all the energy he had left, he spoke.

“You bastard…”

“I know. You loved it though, I saw you,” Geralt chuckled.

Jaskier weakly hit him on the arm and his Witcher laughed. He didn’t deny it.

In fact, like Eskel said, he should get in trouble more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find more spicy content on my twitter "oneferalqueer"  
> And! Check out the other works in this series!


End file.
